effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 367: The Listener Email Answers You’ve Been Waiting For
Date January 17, 2014 Summary Ben and Sam discuss Fat A-Rod and instant replay, then answer listener emails about Babe Ruth, Roger Clemens, and the darkness that lurks within all of us. Topics * Alex Rodriguez as a media member * Instant replay expansion for 2014 * Roger Clemens contract clauses * Old stadium dimensions and pull hitters * Character of baseball players Intro George Harrison, "Isn't it a Pity" Banter Fat player photos - Alex Rodriguez Email Questions * Mike: "Listening to Andy McCullough about A-Rod and his job prospects for the year I immediately thought, 'Why wouldn't a website hire A-Rod for one year to cover the Yankees?' Is there anything you would want to read more than Rodriguez writing game reviews and bashing Jeter's range on a daily basis? I suppose the Yanks could stop him from being credentialed but he could still watch all the games or follow on Twitter and I have to think he has more knowledge/insight than most beat reporters. Add in the fact that he seems like a pretty vengeful guy and I can't think of a better daily or even weekly column. If no one hires him or if his contract prevents him from working, what happens to his reputation if he simply sends out mocking funny tweets about the team all year?" * Mike: "Let's say there is a starting pitcher whose only stipulation in signing with your club is he doesn't have to show up on the days he doesn't start. He will set up a web cam and work with an appointed pitching coach so that the team can ensure that he is practicing on a daily basis but he's not coming to the ballpark unless he's on the starting bill. He's obviously self centered enough that he has no concern for the views his teammates would have for him, so would a team dare to sign him given how bad a precedent it would be? How good would a player have to be to get this deal? Could Kershaw ask for it, and how much of a discount would this be in contract terms? Like if you could get a 3-4 WAR guy for league minimum, would teams do it?" * Ben: "Right and left field corner dimensions at the Polo Grounds, Tiger Stadium, and in the 1920s/30s Yankee Stadium were much shorter than modern field corner dimensions. Do you think modern pull hitters such as David Ortiz, Jason Giambi, Prince Fielder, etc. would have much higher production numbers in these stadiums? And on the contrary are Hank Greenberg, Lou Gehrig, Babe Ruth, Willie Mays, and other older players power numbers elevated due to shorter parks?" * Mark: "After listening to the A-Rod piece on 60 Minutes and the following podcast I came away with a very slimy feeling about baseball. Players with their own dope dealing trainers, attorneys that come off like mob lawyers, their people willing to threaten to rub out anyone who looks like they might get in the way of the player. Put this together with the slime we went through with Clemens earlier and earlier still Bonds, I can't help but wonder if these stories characterize what the game of baseball is about. Are these simply outliers with so much money, fame, narcissism that they sink down to the slimy substratus of the pool of baseball? Or is this really what the game of baseball is about? Does Buster Posey have his people and his attorneys who stop at nothing to protect their client? Does this characterize the typical MLB player?" Notes * Fat player pictures were previously discussed in Episode 348. * The number of challenges has been reduced to a maximum of two per game. Teams will also have access to game video to review plays before making a challenge. * During his later years Roger Clemens had a contract clause that allowed him to not come to the ballpark on days when he didn't pitch. * The A-Rod scandal was previously discussed in Episode 339 and 363. * Sam, on players' moral character: "I got all sorts of directions with this, mostly dark directions. My most optimistic take on this is that maybe money has numbed their instinct towards violence but it's still there in their soul." * Sam talks about a fear of being accused of and shamed for something he didn't actually do. Sam gets nervous about being suspected of shoplifting if he leaves a store without buying anything. Ben has a similar issue when he's carrying unpaid items but needs to go past a cashier to get another item. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 367: The Listener Email Answers You’ve Been Waiting For Category:Email Episodes Category:Episodes